Forbidden Love
by Like a maze
Summary: Rin love her twin brother, Len. But Len don't feel the same. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. Not yaoi :) My friend requested for this pair. Rin&Len from vocaloid.

I was strolling around the house when I saw Len sitting on the couch looking at the television. Animal planet was on air. There's two panda doing a sexual intercourse. Len's hand was moving up and down his groin. What the hell he got hard by just watching the panda having sex? "Hey! You got all hard just by watching the pandas? How gross. So if I stripped naked you would be so damn freaking hard right?" I asked. He looked confused. "Are you crazy. I am not helping myself. I'm just cleaning my school shoes and I won't be hard even when you strip naked." I was embarrassed and angry. I stomp away.

I always love my twin brother. Not like brother-sister way but a couple way. He seems so adorable. But my dreams won't come true. He love Miku, the green hair bitch. I suspect that Miku also love him. But so sorry. He's mine. He must be mine and will always be.

I hate waking up on Monday. After two days of hangover.I walk towards the bathroom, I usually use the toilet first. When I was about to turn the doorknob , I heard a familiar voice. "Ahh...Ahh.. Mi..Miku.. I'm coming.. Ahh... AHHHH.. MIKUUUUUUU..!" It was Len. I don't know why but suddenly tears started rolling down. My heart ache. I sit in front of the toilet door and starting sobbing. I never show anyone this side. I love you so much why don't you just realize it? "Hey! Rin, what happen?" A voice asked me. I look up and saw Len's face is so close to me. "Nothing, nothing really" I forced a smile and runaway."Rin! Let's go to school!" Len shouted. "No! I got periods and I'm not going to school!" I replied. "Fine! if you don't go well, I'm not going also." "I don't care!"

On that afternoon, I was doing my papers when I overheard a conversation. "Hey Miku!" I froze. My heart started to ache. "Yes? Can you now tell me why you invite me to your house?" "I...I.. wanted to be very truthful to you.. I..err... I lov-"I cover my ears, not wanting to hear the conversation. Tears started to burst out of my eyes. I shook my head like crazy.

I cried myself to sleep. When I woke up it's already night time. I creep to Len's room. Quietly, I open the door. I saw my lover, Len, sleeping on the bed. I walked to him and started to rub his face. He is so adorable even when he is sleeping. Suddenly, his hand grab mine. "Miku Miku Miku I love you. I know that you don't want me to go near Rin. I will I won't go near her. I promise..."I quickly pull my hand back causing him to wake up. He look at me, confused. "Hey! Rin. I got something to tell you." He smile happily. Holding back my tears I asked him, "what is it?" "I confessed to Miku and she accept my confession! I am seriously so happy." I lowered my face. The tears that I am holding back started to roll down. My fragile heart that I keep for him started to have cracks. "I've been thinking of ways to confess to her and I thought of asking you, sis. But, I already confessed. Be happy with and for me." He added. It broke.. into thousand pieces. No one can bring it back to normal. No one can do that except him, Len. I ran back to my room, locking myself inside. I stay there for how long, I don't know. All I know is that I will never be more that his sister. Will never ever be...


	2. Chapter 2

I lock myself in my room, day and night, not leaving the room. Luckily I got toilet inside my bedroom. Len knocked a few times and waited for a while. He eventually gave up. I cried until I realize that if I continue to cry blood will come out instead. I got tired and went to bed. I woke up hearing unpleasant conversation.

"Probably she's asleep. It's so quite. What do you want to talk about?" Said Len

"I think that she see you as her crush not a normal twin brother" replied Miku aka the green hair bitch

"What do you mean?"

"She loves you. That's why I don't want you to go near her. You're mine."

"Ok. Fine."

I realize that love make one's eye blind. It blind Len from the bitch black side. She is taking advantage of his love for her own good. How the hell am I suppose to tell him that?

After a while I heard cries and moans coming out from Len's room. I feel so extra. Len is fucking Miku in another room. I always wanted to do that with Len. I even fantasized about him.

I want his cock in me. I feel that I'm suddenly wet. Slowly, I put my hands inside my pants and started to touch myself. I cum and fell asleep.

"Rin! Come out. You need to eat something."

I walked out of my room after a long period of time staying inside there. I quickly grab something to eat and went back inside. When I was about to walk into my room I was stopped by Len hands grabbing me.

"How do you feel about me?"

I love you.

"I hate you. You kept annoying me."

"Why must you avoid me?"

I can't stand the fact that you are dating Miku

"I just feel like doing so."

"That's good. If you really feel something with me, I will end up puking."

If you don't feel anything for me why must you care why must you do such things?

I go back to my room. I started to cry in pain. I open the door and saw Len looking confused.

"I love you. I can't stand the fact that you are dating Miku." I shouted at his face. I quickly close the door, but however, was stop by Len's hand.

"Are you serious?"

I kept quite

"Well let me tell you something, the thing between us is impossible."

I can't endure the pain inside my chest anymore. I run to my desk and grab a cutter. I slit my wrists without hesitating. I can feel the pain but it is not as painful compared to the pain I receive hearing that sentence coming out from you mouth. I slice my wrists again and again.

"RIN! Stop it! Don't do it!"

It's too late. I collapsed. Goodbye...


	3. Chapter 3

Feeling warmth from my right hand. I slowly open my eyes. I saw Len holding my hand very tight. I felt elite seeing that. I tried to call his name but my mouth won't move. I tried to shift my body as the old position is making me numb. That cause Len to stand up, shocked. He greet me with a smile.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Ya.. Where's your girlfriend" I asked sarcastically.

He was startled and said.

"S-she.. we broke up."

After he say that sentence he don't dare to stare directly at my face. With that action I know that he is lying. It hurt me.

"Why?"

"I think that she irritate you. So we broke up."

Coming up with lame excuses, he to lie to me without any hesitation and doubts. I was so sad. He lied to me, to his very own sister.

"Oh.. so?"

"Ca-can you be my girl?"

That sentence would enlightened me, but after all the lies I am even down. Tears started to roll down my face.

"Why are you crying? Aren't you happy?"

"I am, I've been waiting for like decades for you to say this sentence." I send out a big chicken. I lied. I am not even happy. I felt that he is force by someone to say the sentence. I wanted to ask but I think that it's too much.

Just then, I saw a shadow. A green head. Somehow I saw its grin. How evil. I hate her. She just steal every single thing from me. The popularity in school, my friends and now even my lover. I just want-

"So what's your answer? Will you be my girl?"

I just nodded. He suddenly grab my face and kiss me. Hesitantly at first but when I return the kiss, he continue pressing his lips down on mine even harder. I wonder who teach him that.. I was in a daze when he lick the bottom of my lip and entrance was granted to him. He put his tongue inside my hot lips. We got into a tongue fight. He push me down on the hospital bed and begin to unbutton my clothes. It turn out that the nurse took my bras away. So my breast was entirely expose to him. He look at them hungrily and slowly grab one of my nipples and started to rub them. I moaned in pleasure. A minute later I found out that I am seriously turn on by him. He broke the kiss and went straight to my nipples. He circle the tip with his tongue. He did the same thing on both sides. From my breast he trail down to my stomach, leaving butterfly kisses. He stopped at my pants, he looked up at me.

"Do you really want this?"

"*pants* I *pants* been wai-*pants* waiting for this for so long *pants* ever since you fuck yourself inside *pants* the toilet shouted that bitch's *pants*name. Just do it already!"

His hands immediately grab hold of my womanhood. Slowly but steady, he started to rub my clothed clitoris. I moan in pressure as he press on the spot. He use his teeth to pull my pants down. My womanhood was exposed.

"Beautiful"

I blushed. He slowly lowered his head down that is when his tongue met with my hot carven of the first time. He started to lick it up and down. I was in cloud nine. After a while he stood up and started to unbuckled his belt and unbutton his jeans. He took his boxers off and there it is, his manhood. It stood there proud and tall. In a flash of light,I grab it and started to lick the tip of his length. "Ngh..." He made me sooo turn on again. I tried to swallow the whole length. I buried my nose inside the blonde curls. The tip of his length hit my throat. I begin to pull it in and out of my mouth. "Ngh.. faster.. faster.. Miku faster.." The name of another woman was call out. Out from my lover's lips. I was confused. So I'm not his first. Tears rolled down again. His length was still inside of my mouth. He was confused. Then he realized what he had said, he look at me with sympathy. I took his long manhood out of my mouth. I run to the toilet and locked the door. I begin to touch myself. Trying to think about Len. "Ngh.. L-len!" I don't know why but I tried to moan as loud as I can. I keep touching myself, with the face of that betrayal man running around my head.

When I cum, I still feel horny. I unlocked the door and found Len sitting on the sofa waiting for me, like he didn't do anything wrong. He was still in the state of guilt. He look at me with his irresistible puppy eyes. I decided not to care and I walk around the room, trying to find my long forgotten shirt. I felt that he stood up from the sofa and started to walk towards me. He hugged me from behind. I can feel that his hard manhood and against my ass.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright."

"It's fine I guess."

"So shall we continue?"

So my little Lenny wanted sex. He is needy, who does he think I am, a slutty whore. But when I turn back and face him. He look at me pleadingly like he know that I can't resist him.

"Fine."

He kiss me and started to unclothe me again. I can be a whore, I can be a stupid girl, I can pretend that I don't know anything. If that make you stay with me. I thought to myself. My thoughts was interrupt, with his manhood in front of my entrance, waiting for permission. I nodded, he slowly went inside of me. It was the most painful thing. When his manhood is fully inside of me. After a while, I begin to be used to the presence of this length inside me. I nodded. He slowly thrusted in and out of me. It was painful at first but then after a while, I feel pleasured. "Ngh.. Ngh.. Faster.." He sped up. We kissed passionately and he switch places with me. I'm on four and he was thrusting inside me. "Len, harder harder." He pull his length out but the head was still inside of me and went all the way back in.

"I-I-ahh think that I'm cumming."

"Ya, ngh-me too. Faster Len! Harder!"

We came together. "Lennn!" I shouted. "Mikuuuuu!" I was in tears. Nowadays I think that I cried a lot. I was hurt, directly. We slept in each other's arm. He whispered, "That was fun.." I smile. "..Miku.." I smile fade. I cried myself to sleep that night. It was both my happiest and saddest day.


End file.
